People Change as Time Goes On
by YogisPip
Summary: He left four years ago. Now he's coming back; but he's not coming back unchanged, or alone. With him, he brings his wife, and newborn daughter. Summary sucks, sorry. It's better on quotev. Rated M: sexual content, language, thematic elements
1. Prologue: Time to Go

"Hey, I love you, Heather. I love you." Hiccup whispered to his meek girlfriend. He cupped her cheeks and looked at her with tears in his own eyes. He hated this. He hated having to leave her just to go Chief Island for four fucking years. I wasn't fair. Here they were, sixteen years old, and he was convinced there wasn't a girl her could ever love more than the one in front. of him.

She sniffed, licking her lips and nodding. "I know you do. I love you too. Hiccup," she looked up at him desperately, "please don't meet anyone else while you're there. I-I couldn't bare it if you moved on. Please. Please don't." She begged him. Then she buried her face in his chest, crying helplessly.

He sighed, rubbing her back soothingly. "You know I don't have a choice, sweetie. If I did, you know I wouldn't hesitate to stay with you. But hey, look at me. Look at me." He lifted her chin with his fingers and gave her a comforting smile. "When I get back, we can get married. Ok. We'll get married, and have a family."

But she shook her head. "How do you know it'll all work out?" She whispered.

He pressed his lips briefly to her forehead and smiled against it. "Honey, everything will work out as it's supposed to. I know it will. And think of it this way, if we can get through these next four years being separated, then we can get through anything. I don't know the future, Heather, but I believe in fate. And if fate is with us, then we can get through this." He told her, holding her cheeks lovingly in the palms of his hands.

She smiled teary-eyed and shook her head. Where do you come up with this?" She asked with a slight laugh.

He snickered and bopped her nose with his. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that I love you, and that I don't want you to doubt anything."

She kissed him softly and stroked his hair. "I don't have any doubt, now." She gave him a tight hug and nuzzled into his neck. "I love you, Hiccup." She managed to choke out.

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

And just as quickly, he threw his knapsack full of things he would need over his shoulder and boarded the ship. For a while he stood on deck, waving to his friends, Heather, and his father. Four years seemed like such a long time, but he'd been preparing for it his whole life. It was tradition. And one day, he would send his own son or daughter off to Chief Island as well. But right here, right now, he couldn't be more heartbroken. Leaving behind everything he knew and loved...it was sure to be an interesting next four years.

 ** _:::_**

 **Well, there's the prologue. Before you leave, I want to assure you that this book IS Hiccstrid through and through. So don't get your skivvies in a bunch about Hiccup and Heather. Hope you enjoyed the prologue, guys! Peace out people!**


	2. Chapter 1: When Years Go By

"Hiccup."

He looked up at the sound of his name and smiled. She always did that to him; called out his name in such a way that would grasp his heart. Make him swoon. The smile she would give him was enough to make him fall in love with her all over again.

"Morning, milady." He whispered. But it wasn't quiet enough. At the sound, a bundle that was resting in his arms began to squirm. A tiny, gurgled cry came from the bundle. His daughter. His newborn daughter. She'd just been born two days prior, right before he and his wife boarded their ship.

They were headed back to Berk, since he had t last completed his training. It made Astrid nervous. None of Hiccup's friends, his ex-girlfriend, or his father knew that he had married and had a daughter in the three years since he'd left. She feared for herself, and her daughter what they would all say. But when she relieved this knowledge to Hiccup, he merely laughed and said that they would love her and their daughter. And if they didn't then they were all crazy. His girls were his world, and he refused to think anyone could be bitter towards them. Especially his daughter. She's to adorable to dislike, he would say.

She was a small baby, as she was born three months early. The healer was convinced she wasn't gong to make it, but Hiccup was confident that his little girl would pull through just as he had. They were Haddocks, after all. Stubbornness ran in the family. But as soon as she was first placed in his arms, Hiccup fell head over heels for his daughter. He knew, in that moment, she would be a strong girl. She would grow up loved. She would survive through all the odds of being born early. He knew she would.

Astrid Haddock, his wife of three years, beamed as she watched her husband calm their baby girl. She knew, when they'd found out they were going to have a baby, that it didn't matter to Hiccup if their baby was a boy or a girl; but when their daughter was born, she saw how much he had wanted a girl. In the two days since the birth Hiccup hadn't let her be. He was always either holding her, or right next to her. He loved his daughter so much already, she knew.

The babies wails didn't become to loud, but Hiccup still looked worried. He set her up on his chest and rubbed her small back gently. "Shh. Shh sweetheart. It's ok, my darling. It's just mama. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you." He whispered and stroked her soft tufts of dark red hair. She calmed down, her cries transferring into small hiccups. "That's my girl." He said with a smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Both parents were overtaken by the sweetness, when their daughter curled her tiny hand around Hiccup's shirt and nestled her small face into his chest. She made a little yawning sound and finally fell asleep on her father's chest.

Astrid finally came into the room, a smile nearly splitting her face. As Hiccup laid their frail daughter into the crib he had built himself, she placed her hand on his shoulder, and watched him with utter love. He was beyond careful, and protective of their daughter, and she loved it. Her heart gave a tug, when he leaned over the deep cradle and kissed the top of the babies head.

He finally pulled back, and sat back down in the rocking chair. He took Astrid's hand in his own then and pulled her onto his lap. His arms wrapped loosely around her waist, which had lost a considerable amount of weight since birth but it would take a while for her to fully return to her original figure. However, he loved her none the less. No matter her figure, he still found her to be the most beautiful woman in the world.

As he held her securely on his lap, he rested his cheek on top of her head and they both stared down at their little girl. "I can't believe that WE made her, Astrid. We did. She came from us." He whispered against her blonde hair.

She cuddled into him and nodded into his neck. "She's amazing. And to think, we're going to have the rest of our lives caring for her." She said as in bewilderment. Because to both of them it was still a mind-blowing reality. They were parents now. They had the responsibility of another life placed into their hands. Their daughter was given to them by the gods, to love, nurture, and protect.

Viveka Carin Lajla Haddock was what they had chosen to name her. Before her birth, they had wanted Cornelia Ellinor Haddock as their daughter's name, where they had chosen Ivar Jonas Haddock if they had a boy. But, when Viveka was born, she wasn't supposed to make it due to labor coming to early. A miracle, the parents had been told by the healer. A miracle that she had survived. So, they named her Viveka, which means life. As for her two middle names, well since she was so small, they thought of Carin, meaning little darling. And Lajla means dark-haired.

They spent the next few minutes just watching little Viveka. But then, the small baby began to wail, louder than before. It was a shrill cry, one that could make a person deaf. A loud knock sounded on the door, just as they were about to comfort her. "Keep that baby quiet until we're to port!" The captains voice called through the wooden door.

Hiccup grunted, not liking the captain's tone that was aimed at his bride. Scowling towards the closed door, he stood and looked at his baby over his wife's shoulder. His brows furrowed with sympathy as he reached a hand out to trace a single finger across her soft, rosy cheek. "Hey, Vivi, calm down, darling." He tried to soothe her.

Astrid chuckled slightly. "She's hungry, babe." Was all she said before carefully taking Viveka into her arms. Sitting in the rocking chair, she slid her top down and helped Viveka in latching on. She watched with a content smile as her daughter fed. It was like one thing after another. She had been able to feel the child Hiccup had planted inside her, for nine months. She had been able to experience bringing their child into the world, as painful as it had been. And now, she was able to feed their child. Provide care for her in a whole new way. It was an amazing feeling. One she would never be able to describe.

Hiccup also watched with a smile. If you asked him on a normal basis if he loved catching a peek of his wife's body out of bed, he would have said, hell yeah. The erotic images that came to mind at just a sneaked glance of her calf, let alone her wonderful breasts, were countless. But this was different. Watching her feed their baby wasn't erotic in the least. It was more...dumbfounding. She was given the wonderful task of being able to feed their daughter until she could eat harder food. And seeing that smile on her face as she watched Viveka, it made his heart leap into his throat, and the tears catch in his eyes.

"You're staring." Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

He snapped his eyes away from where they were glued to his daughter, up to meet his wife's gaze. He smiled crookedly and scratched the back of his neck. "Heheh. I promise, I was not being a pervert." He told her.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Really!" He laughed. "I swear. I was watching Viv."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Hiccup. You may come across as nervous and bashful to begin with-"

"Hey!"

"but you are such a dirty-minded man. Trust me. After three years of marriage, I outta know." She pointed out to him with a wagging finger.

He couldn't help but grin slightly as he rested his hands on either arm of the rocking chair, trapping her, and leaned down close to her. "Only with you, baby." He trailed his lips lightly over the shell of her ear, and kissed just behind her earlobe, where he knew her sweet spot to be. "What you do to me." He whispered, ghosting his hand over her neck. And then, surprising her, he pulled away and smiled innocently. "But, my fair lady, you thought wrong. I like watching you feed Viveka, not because I want to see your breasts, though that's not a bad addition; I like to watch because it really brings all of... _this_ to life. Astrid, you and Viveka both are my world now. Spending time with both of you, experiencing everything, it's like a dream. A damn good one. I'm not being a pervert, I'm being a husband that admires his wife's sweet heart, and a father that adores his daughter."

She sat speechless for a moment. But then she smiled, and it was like the whole world disappeared. The only ones in it were Hiccup, Astrid, and Viveka. "You have a silver tongue, Haddock." She snickered.

He rolled his eyes playfully. "M'dear, need I remind you that _you_ are a Haddock as well? That sentence doesn't bode to well in your favor." He told her smartly. "Anyway," he picked up. "is it such a bad thing, that I want to watch my wife feed our daughter?"

She just chuckled lightly. "I suppose not." She sat a few more minutes, nursing Viveka, until the tiny girl unlatched and gurgled a bit. "She's done. You want to take her and dress her before we dock?" She asked, holding Viveka out to him.

He gladly took the baby, holding her up on his chest, against his slightly scruffy neck. "Sure thing dearest. You go ahead and get ready, I'll take care of the little munchkin. And you," he held Viveka up, securing a hand on her back. "there is a dress made for you, specially today. What do you say we go put it on, while mama dresses?" He said as though she would reply. Kissing his wife's lips chastely, he settled their daughter back into the crook of his arm, and closed the door behind him as he left.

He went back to the main bedroom and rested his daughter on the bed. Then he brought out a soft, baby purple dress, with a matching head band and wool socks to go along with it. He carefully lifted her up and slid the dress over her tiny body. The he put on the head band, which had a fake purple flower on the top. Finally, he slid the socks onto her small, curled feet.

Tears made their way to his eyes for the hundredth tie since Viveka's birth. "You're so beautiful, Vivi." He said softly as he took her back into his arms and kissed her soft head of dark red hair.

Viveka crooned softly, her green eyes coming ablaze. She obviously loved the attention her father was giving her, soaking it up and taking high advantage of it. She knew he was wrapped around her pinky.

Just then, Astrid peeked her head in

in. She swooned at the sight of her husband and daughter. "She looks perfect." She said softly as she entered the room. She now wore a dress as well. It was a silvery-blue color, and well hid the slight bump she still had from pregnancy. It wasn't at all risqué, but the neckline cut below her collarbone, giving Hiccup a somewhat view of the cleavage of her breast line.

His eyes scanned over her and he smiled in approval. "So do you, my dear. I have the most gorgeous girls in the whole universe!" He said proudly as he shifted Viveka into the crook of one arm and wrapped the other around Astrid's waist, beneath the hide belt that was wrapped around to accentuate her waist further.

She smiled widely and laced her arms around his neck. "You are such a flatterer, Mr. Haddock." She said close to his lips.

He snickered, shaking his head and caressing her back. "You like it, Mrs. Haddock." He said confidently, knowing it was true. One thing he had used to sweep his wife off her feet when they met, four years ago, was his mastering of words. It seemed he knew just what to say, and when to say it.

With a chuckled shared between them, he leaned in the last inch and kissed her with all his heart. He pulled as close as possible, being careful so as not to squish the baby still resting in his one arm.

Unfortunately, the men above chose that moment to interrupt. "Land ahead!" They shouted. Berk. Hiccup's home. The place Astrid was new to. As they split apart, her forehead creased with worry.

Hiccup smiled though. Cupping her cheek, he brushed his thumb over her high cheek bone. "They are going to love you, Astrid. You and Viveka, both. And even if everyone else doesn't, which seems impossible, my father will. I know he's going to adore you. And I promise, he'll be captivated by Viv. He's not like the men of Chief Island, sweetheart." He gave her the most assuring smile as he leaned his head against hers.

She took a deep, shaky breath and then tried to smile. "Well…I guess it's time then." She said with tried courage, but it came out as nothing but nervous.

Assuring her lovingly, he took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's time."

 **:::**

 **Whew! Long one, unlike the prologue. So, as a side note, Viveka is Swedish, meaning life. Carin is Swedish, meaning little darling; and Lajla is Swedish, meaning dark-haired. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Peace out people!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Last Four Years

They stepped off the ship, Viveka nestled within one of his arms as he held tight to Astrid's hand. She was nervous, he knew; and he opted to be understanding of how she had to be feeling. She's never had a family, after all. This would all be new to her, and she worried how they would take to meeting her, despite his many attempts to assure her that most of the group would be very welcoming.

She did know about Heather, as he refused to have any secrets between them in this marriage. He told her everything that transpired between him and Heather four years ago, and she was understanding. For that he was grateful.

Her acceptance to his life before her weakened him in the knees. It made him realize just how close to perfect she really was. What better woman could you ask for, than one who will know you love them despite occurrences of the past.

So now, he would be there for her. He would support her as any good and loving husband would. And as he made that wonderful choice, the past four years started coming to memory. He thought of when they first met, up until this very moment.

Four years ago...

He took a deep breath as he looked around the land that was to be his home for the next four years. It was dull, in comparison to the bright and cheerful tones of Berk. Beside him, Toothless gave a snort, as if reading his thoughts and agreeing with him that this place was not to enthralling.

He chuckled, giving his dragon a pat on the head. "Come on, it could be worse." He told the Night Fury. When said dragon gave him a 'how?' look, he laughed again. "Well they could have denied allowing you to come with me." He reasoned with a pointed smile.

Toothless rolled his eyes and bopped his rider on the head with one of his paws. Not to hard, but enough to send Hiccup back a bit, laughing out loud.

"Hiccup!" A strong, thickly-accented voice called out suddenly. A big man appeared, bulky as Hiccup's father. But unlike Stoick, this man had blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled as he stalked toward Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled back to the middle aged man. "Siegfried!" He called jubilee. The two shared a handshake, and Siegfried gave Toothless a generous pat on the head.

"It's good to see you, lad. My, you have grown. Not the scrawny boy you once were eh!" He bellowed out. "How's your father?"

The young heir shared in a small laugh and gave a shrug. "Bull-headed, as always." He replied. "And how are things here?" He asked then.

On the rare occasion that Siegfried laughed, it was a time people wouldn't soon forget. Loud and boisterous, his laugh sounded more like that of a horn than of rough air coming from the lungs and voice box.

"Ah, the people here are a bunch of mambering, pampering bitches. You're in for a next four years, boy." He said with a heavy hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "But no more of that now. Allow me to show you to the forge. I'm sure your eager to try it out and see it suits all your needs?" He said knowingly.

The two parted ways at the forge and Hiccup began looking around. It was decently sized, though not as big as the one back on Berk. They had an excellent furnace, plenty of rods and grinds; it was as close to a perfect forge as one could really get.

He spent the next few hours there, working on some testing projects to get the hand of the new environment and surroundings. After a while, he grew hot and lifted his shirt off of his frame.

His muscles flexed, and skin soaked with sweat as the heat melted into him. With every beat of his hammer, he could feel and hear the roll of his shoulders as they danced in his expertise.

"M-Mr. Haddock." A soft voice cut through the otherwise silence that filled the space.

He turned to meet the call, surprised to be met by a young girl, not much younger than himself she appeared. He studied her for a moment, noting her silky blonde hair and shear blue eyes that were so beautiful, yet appeared so timid, as if afraid he would hurt her. He could immediately sense a mysterious air about her, something that left him in wonder.

Sensing her slight fear, he gave a kind smile and waved for her to come in. "Can I help you, milady?" He asked gently.

She bowed her head, hiding her beautiful face behind her waterfall of hair. Then she held out a goblet that was filled to the brim with sweet honey mead. "My father asked me to give this to you as a welcoming gift, sir." She told him in a whisper.

He looked down at the mead filled goblet in his hands, then looked back to the girl. "Who's your father?" He asked her curiously.

"Siegfried." She replied.

He was shocked, to say the least. Well, that did explain the hair and eyes. While the genetic traits for the two were not uncommon, he found hers to be strikingly familiar as soon as he saw her. Now he knew why. "What's your name?" He asked then, setting the mead aside on one of the tables.

"Astrid Hofferson."

"Divine beauty. Fitting; you are very beautiful." It wasn't his charm or flattery, he truly found this Astrid woman delightfully beautiful. His brows furrowed though, when he saw she looked hurt by his comment. "I-I apologize. I-I didn't mean to offen-,"

"You didn't offend me." She said quickly. "It's just...my father has never told I'm... beautiful." She said while rubbing her arm self-conscientiously.

He became sympathetic then, understanding. Reaching out, he softly brushed her hair back from her face and tilted her head up so that she was no longer hidden from view. "What kind of father doesn't tell his own daughter that she's beautiful?" It honestly left him stumped. If he ever had a daughter, he wouldn't treat her the way this girl was obviously being treated.

"Astrid!" Siegfried's voice rumbled. He stomped into the forge, looking to be furious. "You bitch!" He spat in Astrid's face. "I told you to never enter my study!" He shouted angrily.

Astrid's eyes showed Hiccup how terrified she truly was. "I'm sorry, father. I-,"

"Shut the fuck up!" He said with a backhand, which sent her straight to the ground at his feet. "If you go in there again, I swear to Odin I will send you to Rome." And with a sharp jab of his foot to her ribs, he turned and left without another word.

Hiccup stood wide-eyed. Kneeling, he eased toward Astrid, who backed up in fear while sobbing quietly. "Sh. Sh. It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." He assured her softly. Sliding his arms under her knees and back, he lifted her with ease and carried her to a table in the corner. "Does this happen often?" He asked as he tended to the small cut left on her cheek by the impact of her father's hand.

She nodded. "I'm lucky that's all he did." She admitted.

His heart ached for the poor girl. No wonder she showed nothing but fear when facing him. An abusive father was bound to cause damage to the point of not trusting men very well.

In the next few months, things began to escalate quickly. Though it took time, Hiccup broke through the walls of the divine beauty with an abusive father. They transitioned into best friends rather quickly, but that's all everyone thought they were for a long time. Unbeknownst though, in just a period of six months, Hiccup and Astrid became a couple.

For a time, Hiccup did feel a stab of guilt. How could he do this to Heather? It was insensitive of him, especially since he had gone as far as to promise her that he would marry her when he returned in four years. But at the same time, he couldn't deny his own heart. His heart told him it was Astrid. She was the one.

He loved her. He truly loved her, as he'd loved no one else. With her he was never bored. She had this captivating aura about her that seemed to just draw him in deeper. It was a glorious feeling, one of which he knew he would never forget while with her.

At the moment, they were in his hut, making out. Things had started to get rather steamy, within the last month. A simple kiss or a peck on the cheek could lead to a five minute make out, but neither of them were complaining. Quite the contrary, in fact.

With a groan from the back of his throat, he slid his hands over the curve of her hips and lifted her up to set he on the counter. Stepping between her legs, he rested his hands on her thighs while running his tongue along her bottom lip. He was surprised though, when she slipped from the counter and wrapped her legs around his waist completely.

"Milady." He mumbled against her lips, smiling wide.

Settling into the position, he began losing control of his thoughts and proceeded to carry her up the stairs, toward his bedroom. He stumbled into the spacious room, kicking the door closed behind him. Steadying her again, he turned to lean her up against the wall and worked at the strings of her bodice.

That's when he moved quickly, stumbling to his bed. He tumbled down on top of her and his hands dove under her shirt, while he worked his lips down the gentle curve of her neck.

And then she moaned.

As soon as the erotic sound fell into his ear, his eyes darted open. His brain snapped. He pulled away from her neck and shook his head. "No." He whispered. "No, this is wrong." He told her, hating the crushed look that made its way to her beautiful face.

Hurt flashed in her eyes and she settled down more on the face of the bed. "D-did I read the signs wrong?" She asked. "Do...you not want t-,"

"Of course I want to." He said with a smile as he began to stroke her cheek. "I do want it. Milady, there's nothing I'd love more than to go all the way and love you in full measure. What I meant was, we can't." He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and slid his thumb across her high cheekbone. "I'm not a very traditional man, Astrid; I have a dragon, for Thor's sake! But this one...- Listen, I love you. So much. With all my heart. To love you in bed right now would be amazing. But to love you in bed, as my wife...I don't know...What I'm saying is, as much as I want it with my girlfriend, saving it for when said girlfriend is my wife is something I would treasure, forever." His voice grew quieter as he continued. He spoke the honest truth, straight from his heart.

The corners of her mouth tugged upwards, as she listened to his careful wording. "Hiccup, are you...?"

He smiled right back, sweet and loving. "I am." And reaching down, he slipped his hand into his pocket and brought out a sapphire gemstone ring. "Astrid Hofferson, will you be my wife? Will you spend the rest of your life with this stubborn knucklehead? Will you allow me to wake up beside you every morning and go to sleep with you every night? Will you be the mother of my children?"

A hand was pressed to her mouth and her tears caught in her fingers. A sob echoed through her hand. "Yes." She whispered hoarsely. "Yes I will, Hiccup."

...

They were married a matter of weeks later. Nothing to splendorous, but still a grand affair. Both were a smiling, teary-eyed mess as the ceremony unfolded.

The reception followed quickly afterward. Five hours was spent on drinking and dancing and singing traditional Viking marriage songs. By the end of it all, bride and groom were both on the edge of being drunk as well, as was customary.

The couple was, to say the least, nervous as they were escorted to their marital bed by the marriage party. The group consisted of six others, who would witness them seal the marriage. It had been one issue the two had wanted to bypass. They wanted the first time they made love to be more memorable than having six others watching them.

When they arrived in the dimly lit room, there was a bed, which was to be theirs for as long as they were married, and a tapestry which hung over to cover the sides. They found it ridiculously large, but the villagers had insisted they keep it.

Nervousness seeped from their auras, and they tried to block it out. Yes, there were six people in their room with them, but they would at least have the cover of the tapestry to afford them some privacy.

A single kiss to her forehead, then he turned her around with gentle ease. Clumsy hands worked at the laces of her silky dress. A knot worked its way in his throat as more and more of her skin became exposed. His shaky hand skated lightly over her bare back, relishing how soft and light it felt. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to the crook of her shoulder.

"You ok?" He whispered against her skin.

She nodded mutely, enjoying the feel of his warm hands on her cool back. "Hiccup." She purred.

Turning her around again, he slid the arms of her dress down and pulled her in for a slow kiss. And when her dress fell from her body, leaving her in just her undergarments, he swore he would lose all sense of control. But he kept it, allowing for her to lift his shirt off of him, and work his pants down his hips.

That's when he lifted her. Hands snaking around her slim frame, hands holding her thighs, he carried her over to their bed, opened the tapestry and rested her down. He took a moment to close the curtains to the bed, making sure the council could not see them. Then he eased himself down on top of her.

It was a slow and awkward process of undressing each other. Red cheeks and lidded eyes filled the moments between. But when they were both left bare to one another, no awkwardness showed on either of their faces.

He trapped her between himself and the bed and stared her up and down. "You are so beautiful, my love. So beautiful."

...

The topic of children wasn't a major one between Hiccup and Astrid. They knew they wanted children, just not right after marriage. They wanted time to just enjoy each other and fill their time with bliss before they brought the children along.

Two years, they were married; two years and then Astrid conceived. To say they had been trying would be a lie. They really weren't. But they were no less overjoyed at the idea that they had created a baby and that they were going to be parents. It was a thrilling thought to each of them.

Hiccup was proud to have a baby on the way, anyone could see that. Even early on, he was highly protective of his carrying wife. No chances, he would tell her. He was like a child on snoggletog, waiting eagerly for what he knew was to be the best present in the world.

And he wasn't too far off either.

It was nearing snoggletog, and the time had finally come where Hiccup completed his training and could return to Berk. Astrid, who was six months pregnant, would obviously be going with him.

Things had been going smoothly, planning the return trip and how to get Astrid and the baby adjusted when they arrived on Berk. All was going well; and then baby Haddock decided to make a surprise entry.

Little Haddock came into the world three months before she was supposed to, and the day before they were set to head out for Berk. Her delivery had been a long and strenuous one, taking quite the toll on her parents. Hiccup was especially worried, not wanting to lose either his wife or his baby or both. But when Astrid had placed their daughter in his arms he felt an overwhelming sense of love. The greatest feeling in the world.

Better than when he'd been married.

Better than when he was flying.

Viveka Carin Lajla Haddock was what they had decided to name her. It was going to be Cornilia Ellinor Haddock, had been their first option, but she was their miracle baby. Her name gave her the meaning of miracle. No name could have been more suiting.

Things had to keep on track though, and Hiccup had to have help in moving a still weak Astrid onto the ship they would be taking. Meanwhile, he spent most of his own time either by her bedside or with Viveka on the deck of the ship.

Going home, he knew, would be tough. He'd left four years ago, telling Heather he loved her and that he would return to marry her. Now he was coming home with a wife and a daughter, and it was bound to break the heart of the girl he'd once loved.

He bounced Viveka in the crook of his elbow and held her up to kiss her tiny forehead. "What is wrong with me, Vivi?" He said more to himself, though speaking his daughter's name. When she gave a gurgled response and shook his fist, he took her hand in his. "I can't wait for everyone to meet you, Viveka; you and your mother."


End file.
